transformersfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Megatron (G3)
"I will tear out every Autobots spark!" - Megatron Early Life Megatron was different from all transformers. Megatron was created by the Quintessons for military purposes. Once Megatron was betrayed by the Quintessons, he fled to Cybertron. Once Megatron had years of military training, he joined Orion Pax in the Science Division. Cybertron Civil War Comics Megatron became the High Protector under the rule of Sentinel Prime. Megatron also studied with Orion Pax in the Science Division. Megatron told the High Council that he had assembled an army dubbed "The Decepticons" to protect Cybertron. The High Council accepted Megatron's new army. Sentinel Prime told Megatron to protect the Allspark. Once Megatron heard that the Allspark had great power, he stole it. Orion Pax confronted Megatron and told him to not be selfish. Megatron killed Orion and was soon under arrest by the High Council. The Decepticons killed the High Council and Megatron ruled Cybertron. Arcee discovered Orion's remains and took them to Alpha Trion. Alpha Trion recreated Orion Pax as the new Prime named Optimus Prime. Alpha Trion passed the Matrix of Leadership to Optimus and Optimus swore that Megatron would pay for what he has done. Megatron encountered Optimus shocked that his old partner, turned enemy, was alive. Megatron fought Prime, winning. Optimus fled and created a group of followers called "The Autobots." Sentinel Prime and other Cybertronians joined the Autobots. Megatron soon faced defeat and he made Soundwave his commander and Shockwave in-charge of the Science Division. The Decepticons and Autobots kept on fighting until Megatron had an idea. Megatron made the Autobots leave Cybertron to where they would get swallowed by a black hole. Megatron's plan backfired once the Autobots turned away from the black hole. Megatron told Shockwave to watch over Cybertron while he and all of the Decepticons were going to trap the Autobots. Once the Decepticons trapped the Autobots, Megatron confronted Optimus. The black hole swallowed the Decepticons and the Autobots. Transformers (G3) It turns out the Autobots and Decepticons survived the black hole and they were on Earth. On the year of 2014, Megatron and the Decepticons awoke from stasis. Megatron took the form of a black, grey, and silver fighter jet. Megatron's lieutenant Blackarachnia disappeared making Megatron make the most hardest decisions ever. Megatron made Starscream his new lieutenant. Megatron soon heard news from Soundwave about the Autobots survival. Megatron soon discovered that the Autobots protected an alien race called humans. Megatron knew the Autobots weak spot was harming the humans. So Megatron and other Decepticons attacked a military base and soon Megatron came face to face with Optimus Prime. Megatron was soon defeated and he was forced to ally with a human organization called M.E.C.H. Megatron helped M.E.C.H. gain transformer parts for project G.A.L.V.A.T.R.O.N. Megatron soon interrogated Cliffjumper about Optimus' location and when Cliffjumper told Megatron he also said that the Allspark is on Earth. Megatron killed Cliffjumper and gave his body to M.E.C.H. The Decepticons and Autobots clashed and fought in Chicago. The Decepticons caused havoc but the Autobots won. Megatron created his own Decepticon, Nemesis Prime. Nemesis Prime was created with parts of fallen Autobots and Optimus Prime's DNA. Soon after Galvatron was created, Megatron and Nemesis Prime went to the Allspark's location and encountered Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and Hound. M.E.C.H. sent Galvatron to help Megatron and Nemesis. The Autobots fled and Megatron had the Allspark. The Autobots and Decepticons fought one last battle. Optimus fought Megatron and they both died. Starscream abandoned the almost-dead Megatron who swore revenge. M.E.C.H. took Megatron's body and upgraded Galvatron who took Megatron's fusion cannon. Megatron's conscience survived and took over the mindless Galvatron. M.E.C.H. was suprised that Galvatron wasn't listening to their commands. Galvatron destroyed the M.E.C.H. facility and sook out for Starscream. Galvatron found Starscream trying to become the new leader of the Decepticons and killed him. The Decepticons made Galvatron their new leader and Galvatron was looking for the being known as Unicron. Transformers: More Than Meets The Eye (2015) * Voiced by: Fred Tatsciore Megatron's conscience went back to it's old body after Silas' destruction. Category:Villains